Snakes and Screws: SteinxMedusa Oneshots
by PhiSat
Summary: He fights to find his sanity. She fights to keep his madness. SteinxMedusa one-shots, some canon deviation possible, Anime canon, rating will likely change.
1. The World Is Turning

**Hi guys. I keep gettig distracted by Netflix and watching more anime when I should be working on my current projects :) Thus the sudden change to Soul Eater. But I'm not the only one, right? Right? **

**But anyways, this project should be less time consuming and more just fun little one-shots connected together of one of my favourite pairings ever, Stein/Medusa. It's just so creepy and crazy... And more creepy... :3**

**So yeah. A warning, while this (and other planned one-shots) is rated T, there may be M rated ones in the future. If this is the case, I'll be changing the rating and warning you beforehand though, so not to fear.**

**As always, please fave and review so PhiSat can get e-mail. :)**

* * *

_She's here…_

_She's here she's here she's here…_

He saw her in his mind, beaconing, always luring him forward, towards her… He was drawn to her like some stupid moth to a flame. He had tried, tried again, but he could no longer resist, she was always in his mind, the madness showed her, spoke in her voice, what difference would seeing her make?

He'd known. Even before Marie had mentioned it to him, confusion present in her tone, he had known. No witch would mutilate her own soul, not just to refuse it to a Deathscythe. Witches were too proud, arrogant…

But this time, it wasn't just that, was it? No, it wasn't…

_I'm here, Stein._

His eye twitched. Even in reality, she'd just spoken. He stepped forward, keeping his back to her cell. The temptation she provided so close to him was already great…

"Why did you come here?"

Her voice- He'd heard it so often in his head! Answered him immediately.

"To see you, of course."

_To recover something precious to me…_

He blinked. Stay in control… He knew he was losing already. No, focus…

"Did you think they'd let you out of that cell whenever you want?"

_Trapped, like you, by this DWMA…_

Again she spoke. "The world has begun to move, Stein… I know you feel it… Besides, you know I'd never bet on something I wasn't guaranteed to win."

Even when she spoke in person, he heard her voice in his mind now, saying _other_ things. Sweet things. Distracting things. Dangerous things… He struggled to focus on what seemed to be the real voice. "W-we'll see, won't we…"

"Are you feeling all right, Stein? Your voice is trembling a bit…"

_She KNOWS!_

"I can hardly bear this, watching as the madness consumes you…" _I can help, only I…_

The voices began to run together. He was no longer sure which was real and which was just his stained-glass mind delusions... Stein smiled, staring in front of him, staring at nothing. Sight had suddenly become a trivial thing. She was no longer behind the heavy cell door, that door no longer existed- No, she was right behind him, he could _feel _her arms around him, her hands wandering up and down his body, her breath...

"D-Don't y-you have other things to worry about right now?"

"Why wouldn't I worry? I _need _you." Her mouth, so_ close _to his ear…

His eyes finally obeyed him again, twitching they shifted to the side, but still he did not see her. Yet she was so _close_…

"Are you ready to join me yet?"

Her voice, those words… Sharpened silk. Nails on a chalkboard, screaming into his mind… A scalpel, making that lovely first incision into flesh. Beautiful… She knew exactly where, how to cut him…

But his rationality forced its way to the surface of his mind, if only for a second. For one last struggle against what Stein knew he would eventually give in to. "Y-you're not telling the w-whole truth. You _must've _had another motive besides talking to me…"

_No. The rest of these fools are beneath my time. They will _all _burn. I will only dance with you, my lover…_

"You have to learn to free yourself from the ruins. Otherwise you'll never be saved." _And I want to save you, the only one who understands…_

Stein's smile his maniacal grin, spread even further. She wasn't answering his questions… But who the hell cared? It was her, her, her and her and her temptation of a whole world to dance in… To dissect…

"Come to _my _side. Together we'll make things happen, we'll see the dawn of a new world…"

_You and I, the gods of the world we make._

The rationality from before the last time they'd met in the flesh was gone. The madness would not let it penetrate, let it pass… He trembled, wanting to twist his screw and yet wishing to keep the icy clarity he suddenly now possessed.

Without sanity holding him back.

"It's time, Stein. You know that, don't you?"

Yes, yes, it _was_ time, long past time... He would throw his wavelength at the door, it would burst open and then he'd _take _her, take her away and they would dance, dance to the music only _they _could possibly comprehend-

"Terribly sorry, am I interrupting?"

Stein was shocked out of his vision. He looked up, startled, and saw Spirit and two thugs glaring at him.

_Ha, the partner who abandoned you is trying to drive us apart._

"Get out of here, Stein. You _know_ you shouldn't leave your lab right now."

Did he know that? No, not at all, he had to be here, she _needed _him… But even enveloped in madness Stein knew better than to fight Spirit over Medusa. She could be patient; he would come to her later. Later...

He could no longer try to appear sane. That restraint had died. Instead, Stein gave his former partner a sheepish shrug and look. He wasn't sorry and both of them knew it.

The grin never left his face.

* * *

Medusa gave a silent snarl. Not even a minute more and she would finally have the man she desired…

But no, focus, this was part of the plan. It would have been better had Stein been caught attempting to free her, yes, but she could still make this work. Her deal was so sweet a diabetic would die making it. It would easily stand.

As the Deathscythe opened her cell door, Medusa gave a smile.

Stein would be hers.


	2. Bye, Marie

**Second of the oneshots here. This one is a bit more SteinMarie-centered if you squint, though I felt it was an interesting scene in Stein's madness to work with, so here it is. Besides, Medusa is _in _it at the very least.  
**

**Cheers,  
**

**Phisat**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE STEIN-" The gate closed.

Stein gasped. He had gone from one nightmare straight into another.

He had finally escaped from his former friend and partner, transformed into a rabid guard dog for whatever was behind this gate… Which turned out to be his laboratory, vector trees and all. He'd been confused, yes, but relieved that he was finally home, wondering how he should explain his disappearance, and in the depths of his mind, also wondering if this was _truly_ the place he was supposed to be-

And then Marie's boot had fallen from the roof.

A swirl of emotions engulfed the professor, fear, more confusion, guilt… Only a tremendous effort from what remained of his sanity kept him afloat. The madness threatened to overwhelm him again; he had no time to waste. He rushed through the laboratory, not noticing things were very much… Off there. He didn't have time to notice that madness had had him in its grip for quite some time.

As he ran up the concealed stairs, he didn't notice the vectors become snakes. Watching him.

"What are you doing, Marie!" He yelled, finally reaching the roof. Though only one boot had fallen to the ground, or so it seemed, Marie had neither on, staring out into the distance.

Her intent clear.

"From up here, the city looks so small… Kind of like a prison in the clouds."

This was Stein's first clue. He frowned, trying to think of why this sounded so wrong, so wrong for it to be coming from Marie… And yet his mind was just spinning in circles. That was what it was, wasn't it? But for her? No, that wasn't right, but he was no longer sure why it wasn't right. Of course it was right!

While his mind debated on this, still like a dog chasing its own tail (And here he was again reminded of Spirit's bizarre and horrifying transformation) Marie turned to Stein. Through more tremendous willpower, he pried himself away from his spinning thoughts, now running like thick syrup. Resist, Stein…

"I'm sure, somewhere, there's a world that fits you better…" Marie's singular eye filled with tears. _Why the hell was she crying? _

"Goodbye, Stein."

"MARIE!"

And just like that, she was gone.

He heard it, the crunch of flesh and bone against cement, the wind that suddenly seemed to pick up… He looked over the edge himself, too stunned to do anything else… Marie was there, her head tilted at an impossible angle, her body caved in... The only off bit was the lack of blood, but that would come...

"Aww, looks like she _died._" It seemed like the little girl from before… The one he was warned about… Something about her… What had it been?

"But wait, isn't that what you wanted?" It was not the little girl at all. The voice cutting through the air was too dark for that. Too familiar.

She was different, much smaller, younger than she normally appeared in his delusions, instead of her tail she had two snakes on the side of her hooded dress, but there was no mistaking her, his constant companion and temptress in the mad, mad world.

Medusa.

She stared at Marie now, contempt lacing her voice. "You never cared about her the way _she _cared about you."

Stein didn't even hear this. The sight of Medusa- Even a child version of the witch- Was the last straw. He'd snapped, the madness clearly had dominance when he finally turned his attention back to the scene below him.

He grinned. She smiled.

"Bye, Marie."


End file.
